


All Day

by donthate143



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donthate143/pseuds/donthate143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyler thought she would have a normal school year. That was before she found out that her dad was the new roadie for teen sensation Justin Bieber's My World Concert Tour.</p><p>Justin was excited for his new concert tour. But when she came along, everything changed.</p><p>When two people from two different worlds collide, will it be harmony? Or disaster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice Meeting You Too

**  
Kyler   
**

I walked through the door expecting to see my dad sitting on the couch watching TV and was surprised when he wasn't. "Dad?" I looked for him all around the house but I still couldn't see him. I gave up my search and put down my bag on my bed. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I smiled when I saw it was Parker.

 _Hey babe. Can't stop thinking bout u right now...whatsup?_ I quickly responded.

 _Thinking bout u too :) nm just got home from Cooper's. hbu?_ I typed in my phone. I took a second before sending it. Parker never really liked it when I talk about other guys. I then rephrased my wording.

 _Thinking bout u too:) nm just chilling. hbu?_ I sent the text and went to the kitchen to get a snack. The door suddenly flung open. I turned around to see my dad at the door with a bunch of papers and bags in his hands. "Hey, um do you need some help?" I giggled. I walked over and took some bags and papers out of his hands. I looked at the papers and saw Roadie Contract across the top. "Dad, what is this?"

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you about that Kye. I've got some news for you..." He dropped all everything on the dining room table, then stood up and looked at me.

"So? What's going on?" I asked, getting nervous. I saw a smile go on his face.

"I got a job."

"Okay? What kind of job are we talking about?"

"I got a job as a concert roadie," he said calmly. I stared at him. I felt my heart start to race.

"Congrats Dad," I said trying to hold back tears. I went over and gave him a hug.

"Now, as you probably know, this means that I'm going to have to travel a lot." I started to know where this was going. I still hoped for the best.

"So do I have to live with Grandma or something?" I asked. He started to laugh.

"No Kyler, you're coming with me hon." He began to pick up the bags off the table and move them somewhere else in the house. I followed.

"You're joking right? Because I cannot take you seriously when you give me news like this." He turned and looked back at me.

"Serious as a heart attack." He then went back on his original path.

"Dad! I have a life here! We can't just pick up and move at the end of summer! What about school? I can't leave!" I cried.

"I understand that Kye but this is a once in a lifetime chance and i'll be damned if I give it up. And as for school, you're gonna have a tutor."

"But what about Parker! And all my friends and-"

"We are going. End of conversation. Got it?" He walked away and I looked the back of him in astonishment, frustrated that I couldn't say more. "Now, don't you at least wanna hear what concert tour we're going on?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

"No," I replied.

"Okay so I guess that was a yes?" He joked.

"It's that Bieber kid...um what's his name, Jason?" He started guessing.

"You mean Justin Bieber?" I asked, disgusted.

"Of all concert tours you could've picked, you picked Justin Bieber?"

"I thought you kids liked that kind of stuff. He seems like a nice kid."

"Ugh," I ran into my room and plopped onto my bed. Tears started pouring from my eyes uncontrollably. I glanced at my phone and saw Parker texted me back. I read it, still crying.

 _Cool, so can u come over tonite?_ Seeing this made me want to cry even harder.

 _Yea sure. I've got some news for u anyway..._ I sent back. After I dried my eyes, I grabbed my bag and the car keys and walked out the door. Justin Ryan and I were playing Call of Duty when I saw Scooter walk in. "Aye Scoot! What up?" I said without stopping what I was doing.

"Got some news on your tour JB," he said.

"What?" I looked up at him. I then heard a lot of shooting and felt my controller vibrate in my hand.

"Ah yes! I destroyed you Bieber!" I heard Ryan say. I look back at the screen and I see my person lying on the ground dead.

"Damn it!" I heard Ryan laughing.

"That ain't right man," I look back at Scooter. "So what's happening with the tour?"

"We got Vita Chambers for one of the opening acts. And we got a new crew member. His name's Jack I think..." Scooter reported.

"Is that it?" I was ready to take Ryan on for a rematch.

"Oh yea, and he's bringing his daughter too so you have a playmate that I don't have to pay." Scooter raised his eyebrow.

"Okay."

"Did I mention that she's 16?" I suddenly got really excited.

"Say what?" I jumped up.

"Yea but that's all the info I got so far. They're meeting us at the first concert in Trenton."

"Kay, cool," I said trying not to smile too hard. 

 _  
**At the Concert**   
_

"Okay Justin, try singing Down to Earth," Mama Jan said. We had been rehearsing all day for this show and Mama Jan was making me sing every song on the setlist.

 _I never thought that it'd be easy_

 _But we're both so distant now and the walls are closing in on us and we're wondering how_

 _No one has a solid answer, we're just standing in the dark_

 _And you can see the look on my face, it just tears me apart..._

I watched my mom come in, and right behind her was my dad. "Hey honey. Practicing still?"

"Yea. Hey Dad." I walked over to him and gave him a hug. I haven't seen my father in two months. It felt really good seeing him again."This is Mama Jan," I introduced them. They shook hands and he turned back to me.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, I'll let you get back to what you were doing. See you later kiddo." He hugged me again and they walked off. I turned to Mama Jan and gave her a puppy dog face.

"Can I please be done?" I whined.

"Fine, you're done. Good luck tonight okay?" She picked up her computer and left. I started my way backstage when I felt a light force run into me.

"Dude! What the hell?" "Whoa, are you okay?" I held out my hand. "Yea, I'm fine." She took my hand and I helped her up.

"Just watch where you're going," she started to walk away. I started to follow her.

"So, what's your name?"

"None of your business," she kept on walking without looking at me.

"Nice to meet you none of your business," I jumped in front of her.

"I'm Justin if you wanted to know."

"Yea well I really didn't want to know."

"I'm sure you didn't. But now you know, so do you wanna tell me your real name?"

"Nope, I'm good." I kept on following her.

"I don't know about Canada or wherever the hell you come from, but here in America, this would be called stalking." I slipped in front of her again.

"Well, if I'm that much of a stalker, then I absolutely have to know your name." She looked at me, annoyed."Oh, come on. At least give me your initials. First three letters it starts with? Something?" I begged. I never felt so desperate in my life.

"Fine...K."

"K? Okay names that start with K...Kelsey? Kelly? Oh I know, Kendra...?" She giggled.

"No, nope and not even close." She walked around me.

"I'll figure it out eventually!" I yelled out to her. _K...Kendall? Kristine? Kaitlyn..._

 **Kyler**

"I'll figure it out eventually!" I heard Justin yell. I started to laugh. I eventually found my dad who was with a tall man with a baseball cap.

"Kye, this is Scooter Braun himself." We shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Kyler?"

"Yea that's me."

"Well here's your pass," he handed me a purple backstage pass that had my name on it.

"Um, thanks," I took it and put it around my neck.

"Well, I need to get to work pretty soon. Kyler, I'm sure you'll be able to find something to do right?" Scooter lead him to his station. I put my bags in the corner of the lounge backstage, then walked  closer backstage and started to hear the chanting of thousands of girls. _Justin! Justin!_  It was starting to get really annoying. Suddenly the chanting subsided and I heard a girl's voice starting to sing.

 _You got me all bent out of shape_

 _With all your hurry up and wait_

 _And I don't know what to believe_

 _When you say it's just me_

 _That's what you say..._

I turned around and walked to the lounge. On my way, I could see a large circle of people, with arms over each other's shoulders.

"Thank you God for giving us the opportunity to be on an amazing tour and that everyone is alive and well. Amen." There was an echo of amens after.

"Justin, we know that you are gonna be amazing so lets do this!" A man yelled to the circle of people. Everyone else cheered and they put their hands in the circle and started yelling random words that I didn't understand. When they broke up, Justin noticed me. Our eyes met, but immediently, I walked in the other direction.

"Wait!" I could hear his footsteps following me as he ran behind me. "You were there the whole time weren't you?" He caught up and ran in front of me.

"I was just trying to find a place to relax. There are like no places to sit around here."

"Are you sure you weren't looking for me Kyler?" I felt a ping of surprise.

"How did you-" I saw him looking at my pass around my neck.

"I told you I'd figure it out," he said grinning.

"Okay, you got me. Don't you have somewhere to be, like performing?" I asked, trying to get rid of him. 

"I have three more opening acts first." He was following me again.

"God you're annoying. Is there something you want from me?"

"Just when I'm gonna see you again." I sighed.

"Why?"

"Cause I think you're cool and well, somewhat nice to be around." I could feel my cheeks burning red.

"I gotta go," I walked away briskly, hoping he wouldn't notice my bright red face.

"See you soon, right Kyler?" I paused.

"Sure," I yelled back.


	2. Roommates!

**Kyler**

After the concert was over, I took my bags and Scooter lead me to the tour bus we will be living in.

"You'll be staying here. Sorry about the mess, Justin got too comfortable." I stopped.

"Wait, I'm sharing a bus with Justin?" I felt my heart pounding.

"Yea, with Kenny and Alfredo. That's not a problem right?"

"Uh, n-no not at all," I stuttered out. _Shit._

"Oh, you don't have a crush on him do you?" Scooter laughed out.

"Don't worry, not at all whatsoever," I reassured him.

"Okay good." He led me to my bed and I put my stuff down. I pulled out my phone to see my phone blinking red. Four texts.

_From: Parker_

_Hey Kye, hows the tour? Call me when u can, cant wait to hear ur voice._

__

_From: Max_

_Hey girl!! Wassup?! Hows justin!? Go on aim and vc as soon as ur on the bus got it?_ I giggled. Max and I have been best friends since we were 3. We've never been more than a couple of blocks away. It hurt being away from her so long. I continued to look at the texts.

__

_From: Max_

_Ik that ur there!! Come online!! I wanna hear all about it!_

__

_From: Max_

_Seriously...? I'm just gonna be annoying until u come online._ I grabbed my computer from my backpack and clicked on my iChat icon on my dock and immediately she video chat requested me. I accepted.

"Hey! Oh my God what the HELL have you been doing that was more important that talking to me?!" I smiled.

"Sorry! The concert legit just ended. This tour bus is freaking awesome!" I started looking around, ignoring the small mess.

"This is so cool! I still can't believe your on a tour with JUSTIN BIEBER! Do you know how much of a big deal this is?" Max screamed. She was one of the biggest "beliebers" I've ever met. But I gotta love her.

"It's not that great, Max. First off, it's not like we're gonna be with each other 24/7. Second, I'm with Parker, so we're not gonna get married or whatever your crazy mind is telling you."

"Well are you gonna at least attempt being friends with him?"

"I don't know yet. But he's been following me around a lot so I guess it's gonna happen eventually," I said truthfully. Max screamed. "Seriously Max? Was that really necessary?"

"Yes. That was very necessary! YOU MIGHT BE LIKE BEST FRIEDS WITH JUSTIN BIEBER!" She yelled. I started laughing again. Her freaking out would make any sane person laugh.

I heard a someone opening the bus door. "I think somebody's comig. I'll talk to you later 'kay?"

"Wait! It might be Justin! Don't lea-" I had already left the video hat and logged off. I felt my phone buzzing from a text from Max.

_From: Max_

_Bitch._ I smiled as I put my computer away.

**Justin**

"Aye Justin, great job tonight!" I heard some back-up dancers say to me.

"Thanks guys. You were great too man," I replied. As I started to open the door, I heard a voice that sounded familiar. "Sorry! The concert legit just ended. This tour bus is freaking awesome!" _Kyler?_ I then heard a voice that was I didn't recognize. _Shit! She has friends in my bus? Knew she was too good to be true..._

"This is so cool! I still can't believe you're on a tour with JUSTIN BIEBER!" The other girl's voice was  a little muffled and unclear. _Wait, she's in a video chat?_ Someone put their hands on my shoulder.

"Watchya doing?" Alfredo said scaring me a little.

  


 

"Holy shit! What the hell?" I pulled him away from the door. "Did you know that Kyler was staying in the bus with us?"

"Kyler?"

"She's the new roadie's daughter."

"Is she hot?"

"What? That's not the point. Did you or didn't you know dude?"

"No sorry." I turned around and went back to the door, trying to make out to what she was saying.

"It's not that great, Max. First off, it's not like we're gonna be with each other 24/7. Second, I'm with Parker, so we're not gonna get married or whatever your crazy mind is telling you." _Parker? Who's Parker...?_

"Well are you gonna at least attempt being friends with him?"

"I don't know yet. But he's been following me around a lot so I guess it's gonna happen eventually." _Friends._ A wave of sadness went through me. _Great._ Right after a group of  girls who were in a car screamed when the saw me. I waved back and smiled.

"Can we come inside now? I'm fucking tired!" Alfredo got frustrated with me.

"Fine, lets go." I opened the door and she was putting her computer in her bag.

_The next day..._

**Kyler**

I woke up to Justin eating a bowl of cereal with his shirt off. _Oh...my..._ "Morning," he said looking up from the back of cereal box, smiling.

"Uh...hi," I said sitting down slowly on the couch. He looked like a god. He wasn't the scrawny kid that I thought I knew. He came up to me and sat down next to me.

"You had a good night's sleep?" He put his arm around me.

"Justin, I know that I should've told you this before but, I have a boyfriend," I gently pushed his arm away. I saw the light in his eyes dimmer down. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's cool." He walked back to his bowl of cereal.

"So, tell me about yourself..." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Where should I start?" He asked me surprised.

"The beginning?" I replied. He sighed and started.

**Justin**

"My mom got pregnant when she was eighteen. My dad wasn't really around cause they split up when I was baby. We didn't have that much money, so we lived with my grandparents," I paused. "I taught myself how to play the drums, piano, guitar, and we all know that I can sing. Not to brag, but you know how I do," I said trying to make her laugh. She did her cute little giggle which of course made me smile. _Success._ "I entered a lot of singing competitions and put some videos on youtube. Next thing I knew, Scooter was calling up my family, asking around for me. Once we got together, Scooter got me an audition with Usher, which's how I got here today," I finished.

"Wow," she replied. "Nice story."

"What about you?"

"Um, well," she said thinking. "My mom married my dad when I was two. They were 'madly in love' but didn't wanna get married. My mom didn't like the idea but she gave in by the fourth time my dad asked her. He promised that we would live happily ever after because we were already a family, no matter what. So why not go the extra mile," she said remembering. "When I was ten, she died of brain cancer." I could tell that she was holding back tears.

"I'm so sorry Kye," I said, trying to comfort her.

"We've never left home since mom died. I mean for vacations or moving and stuff." She said. "And that's my life story," She ended. She smiled at me to ease the tension.

"I think you beat me there," I replied. We both smiled. "Hey, breakfast?" I shook the cereal box bringing her over with a bowl and a spoon.

_The next week_

**Kyler**

_I'm all gone, gone, gone, I'm gone_

Justin had just finished the concert. It had been a long week. I had never told anyone about my mom or why we don't go on vacations, anything. Not even Preston. I had a strange...feeling that I could trust him. I kept on telling myself that I've only known him for a week but it was just...there.

"Did you enjoy what you heard?" He asked me jokingly. 

  


"I've heard better." I said back.

"Oh! Okay, you so shouldn't have gone there!" He came at me and started tickling my sides. I tried hard not to scream.

"Okay, guys time to start playing around. Justin, you've got some visitors," Alison said breaking us up.

"Who?"

"Somers and that Butler kid," she said while walking away.

"For real?" He yelled. He grabbed my wrist and we ran through the crowd of working people while following Alison. We ended up in a room with a couch, a lounge chair and a flatscreen TV with two boys sitting down at each seat. When they looked up and saw Justin, he released my wrist and they hugged each other. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Oh what? You've never seen three manly men hugging before?" One of them asked. Justin laughed.

"Kyler, these are the two greatest guys on the planet, Ryan and Chaz."

"And may I say that you are looking extremely fine on this fine afternoon," Ryan took my hand and kissed it. I started to blush. I looked up to see Chaz laughing and Justin standing there smiling.

"Aight Romeo, time to go." We all made our way up to the tour bus.

  


  


 


	3. Coming Home

**Kyler**

Justin came back into the bus with Alfredo trailing behind him after another concert in West Valley City, Utah. Chaz and I were playing some NBA 2K11. He had just taught me how to play and I was practicing by beating his ass. 

"How the fuck did you beat me again?" He yelled as I beat him for the third time in a row.

"If you wanted to win, you shouldn't have taught me Chazzy," I replied putting the controller on the coffee table in front of me.

"What's up guys?" Justin walked in the room.

"Nothing much, just beating ass," I said smiling and looking at Chaz.

"Fuck this," Chaz through the controller on the coffee table and walked away.

"He's just being a baby and a sour loser," Justin said. He picked up the controller and started a new game.

"What are you doing?"

"We're playing. Pick up you're controller." I looked at him for a second them picked up my controller to play him. By the time we finished playing Chaz, Ryan, Kenny and Alfredo were all watching us, as Justin beat me hard. As soon as Justin saw the score, he jumped up. _Justin-113 points. Kyler-97 points._ "OHHHH!!!!" He yelled, dropping the controller and high fiving all everyone watching. Then he faced me.

"Nice game, Bieber."

"Yea, nice for a beginner," he said smirking. We shook hands and everyone took a seat to watch TV.

"So, where are we going next?" I asked as I sat down.

"Oh, um I think Washington. Is it Everett?" Ryan guessed. Kenny nodded. I felt my eyes light up .

"Seriously?" I jumped up.

"Yea I'm pretty sure that's it," Justin responded without taking his eyes off the television screen. "Why?"

"Um, that's kind of where I'm from!" I practically yelled. "I'll be back." I ran to my bed and logged onto AIM and saw Max was online. I immediately clicked the video chat icon and her face appeared on my computer screen.

"Hey," Max said while doing something else.

"I'm coming home!" I blurted out.

"What?" She immediately looked up.

"Well not for good but it turns out that we are stopping in Everett for the tour!"

"Holy shit! No way!" She yelled back.

"I can't believe that I'm gonna see you so soon!"

"This is crazy! Wait, did you tell Parker yet?" I thought about it for a second. I haven't talked to him since Justin's first show.

"Not yet. I'll text him later," I replied.

"Kay. So how long are you staying?"

"Probably a day or two. Why?"

"Cause Seth's having this party at his house and I was wondering if you could come." Seth was Max's new boyfriend. They've only been dating for three month but act as if they've been together for years. "And you can bring your friends. Including Justin." She said hoping I would agree.

"Um, I'm not doing that."

"Ugh, why?"

"Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean there are a lot of people who would recognize JUSTIN BIEBER. And thy might be like, phsyco fans and kill him or something."

"Most people our age don't even like Justin Bieber!" I thought about it but knew it was true. "At least promise you'll invite him though." I sighed.

"Okay. I promise." I exited out of the video chat and walked back to the couch. Everyone was still watching TV but Justin and I looked at each other.

"Is everything cool?"

"Yea, uh I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to a party tomorrow night? It's at my best friend's boyfriend's house and-"

"Party? Uh fuck yea I'll come! Hey, Ry, Chaz, Fredo, you wanna go to a party tomorrow?"

"Hell ya!" Chaz said while getting up.

"Sure," Ryan said calmly.

"Okay, I'll, uh, tell Max we're coming," I said trying to hide my huge grin on my face.

**Justin**

We walked through the door to a huge stereo booming and people everywhere. Chaz looked around in awe.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" He practically yelled. I looked behind me to see Kyler laughing at Chaz. I couldn't help but smile. I hadn't been to a party like this is forever. It felt really good being around normal people without girls screaming and trying to tackle me.

We walked into the house and I prayed that no one would notice me. Two girls looked at me and whispered to each other but that was it. "You would think that people would...you know...notice me more," I said surprised but trying not to sound cocky.

"Yea well I guess people outgrow you Justin," Kyler said jokingly. We walked into the kitchen to see a girl with long blond hair with a taller guy. "Max!" The blond girl turned around and ran to hug Kyler. 

"Oh my God how are you?!" Max asked while hugging Kyler. They looked at each other and Max looked at me then back at Kyler.

"Oh! Well Justin, this is my best friend in the ENTIRE world, Max," she introduced us. We shook hands. Max's face started turning really red but kept calm.

"Hi, I'm a huge fan," she said grinning.

"Cool, do me a favor and don't attack me kay?" I said jokingly. We both laughed. The guy she was with came up from behind her.

"This is my boyfriend Seth by the way."

"Hey man," we dapped. 

"Well it's nice meeting you Justin!" They walked away and started making out on the couch. I turned back to Kyler.

"Sorry about them," Kyler said looking back at them on the couch.

"Nah its cool." I saw Chaz and a girl walk into the kitchen and got some beer. Right behind them was another guy that Kyler seemed to recognize.

"Parker!" She waved to him. He came over and they kissed right in front of me. _Must be the boyfriend._ I thought to myself. I tried to look away and drank a sip of beer. _This is fucking awkward..._

 _"_ Justin, this is my boyfriend, Parker," she said once she released from his lips. _No shit._

"Nice to meet you man," I put my hand out, annoyed. He took it.

"Same to you," he said without smiling. He took a sip of beer and kissed Kyler while looking at me. He then walked her somewhere else in the house. _Dick._

*Two Hours Later*

I was sitting on the couch, finishing my fourth beer and next to a girl and some college guy making out and on the brink of hooking up. I got up and walked to the bathroom. When I opened the door, I saw Parker and a brunette hooking up. She turned head and I caught a glimpse of her face, seeing it wasn't Kyler. She looked up and screamed. I shut the door fast and ran to find Chaz and Ryan.

"You what?" Chaz asked while some girl was kissing his neck.

"Um," I looked at the girl.

"Sorry," he turned to the girl. "Gimme a sec babe." She looked at me and turned around to talk to her friend.

"Nice cover up."

"What are you talking about?"

"We all know you don't know her name Chaz." I whispered, grinning. Chaz started to laugh a little.

"Yea, well tell me what happened slowly."

"I went to the bathroom and saw Kyler's boyfriend hooking up with some chick," I explained.

"Okay? Are you sure that was him? Or if that chick wasn't Kyler?"

"Dude, I'm sure their still at it. See for yourself."

"I'm not doing that." He said and started to drink a little. "JB, maybe you're just a little wasted."

"I'm not making this up man!" I looked up and saw the bathroom door open up. "Just look!" Chaz turned his head to find out what I was talking about. We both saw Parker come out of the bathroom and a couple of seconds later, a girl, who wasn't Kyler, walked out. "I told you."


	4. Confessions

**Kyler**

I woke up to the bus moving with the biggest hangover I've ever had. "Holy fuck." I started to rub my head. I could hardly remember what happened the last night. I walked into the kitchen area and found Justin putting an ice pack on his head while drinking water. When I saw this I realized that would be a good idea.

"Hey," I opened the fridge and filled a bottle of water and started to chug it down. I started to look around. "Wait, how did I even get on the bus? Last thing I remember was talking to Parker."

"I think we walked on the bus together," he said awkwardly.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"You're acting weird," I noticed. "Did something happen at the party?" I asked. He looked really uncomfortable. "Justin?"

"I was probably more fucked up than you. I don't remember shit." He got up and gave me an Advil and took my water bottle, while I just noticed my bottle was empty. "Oh, I get it. Something happened at the party with you and some girl right?" He started to chuckle. "Yup, that's it. You just don't want to tell me about the nasty ass sex you probably had. I get it." I joked. I took the advil and a huge gulp of water.

"I promise you that nothing happened," He said without looking at me. I went into my room to get my computer. I felt a vibration telling me someone was texting me. Parker.

_Hey sexy ;)_

**Justin**

Kyler walked into another room when Chaz came and sat down. "Awww fuck..." He laid down on the couch.

"Yo dude, I dont know what the hell to do."

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night. Kyler and her dumbass boyfriend..." I lowered my voice.

"Oh. That shit." He mumbled. "Tell her then."

"I can't. I can't hurt her like that."

"And you'd rather let this motherfucker to mess around with other girls and her be clueless? Tell. Her." I thought about it and realized he was right.

"Aight. I'll tell her. Thanks man." We dapped and he continued to lay on the couch. I walked up to her as she turned around with her phone in hand and was in shock.

"Kye I gotta tel-"

"Um, Preston just told me he loved me..." I stopped and just stared at her.

"What? Okay. There's something I gotta tell you about 'Parker'," I said Parker sarcastically.

"What do you wanna tell me Justin?!"

"Your little 'boyfriend'? Yea, he's cheating on you Kyler."

"Excuse me?"

"Parker. He's sleeping around."

"Justin I, I-"

"I'm sorry Kye but you had-"

"I can't believe that you would make up some dumb shit like that! God, how old are you?"

"What? Kyler why would I lie about something like that? I care about you! And I saw it for myself!"

"Well you're probably jealous of what we have!"

"Kyler! He's bullshitting you right now! And you're falling for it too."

"How would you even remember seeing him if you 'don't remember shit' anyway?"

"How would I tell you without you acting like this or without you being messed up?"

"Ugh, I can't even look at you right now!" She stormed out. 

"Fuck," I said kicking the wall.

******* 

We had just checked into the hotel in Portland and Kyler still wasn't talking to me. Scooter got us two suits for us next door to each other. One for Kyler and her dad and the other for me and the boys.

"Aye Justin, COD?" Asked Ryan.

"Naw man. I'm kinda tired."

"Bro, you can't just shut down like this man. I mean you saw what you saw. If she doesn't believe you than screw it."

"Yea but I care about what she thinks of me and if she thinks I'm a dick trying to break her and her boyfriend up, then that doesn't go right with me." I laid down on one of the beds.

"Dude, your acting like you like her or something," Ryan said with eyes still on the screen. I said nothing. There was a loud explosion that came from the screen and both of them yelled.

"FUCKER!" Chaz yelled.

"Wait," Ryan turned around ignoring Chaz. "You like her don't you? YOU LIKE KYLER!" Ryan suddenly realized.

"Yea no shit sherlock," Chaz replied. I shot up.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't like her," I lied. "She's just a girl that I care about. And I'm not about to let some douchebag treat her like shit. "

"Yea, that's what liking a girl is dumbass," Chaz said.

"Whatever." I plopped back on the bed.

 *Later that night*

 Ryan and Chaz dragged me to the club connected to the hotel, hoping it would make me feel better. I sat at the bar and got a couple of drinks as I watched the boys meet some girls. Finally I got drunk enough to party. I met a girl and we danced on the floor to Give Me Everything by Pitbull feat. Ne-yo. "Can I see your room?" She asked in my ear.

"Sure." I took her hand and we went to the elevator.

**Kyler**

I got into the room and closed the door to my room in the suit. I got out my computar and went online. Max immedientaly video chat requested me. I accepted.

"Um hey babe," she said kinda nervously.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," she said trying to hide it. "Just had a long day..."

"Okay well what's up back home?"

"Nothing, just people being complete bitches and trying to start drama. Ya know, the usual," she joked.

"O-kay...? You sure you're okay?"

"Um...yea..."

"Max, what's wrong?" I asked getting suspicious.

 

"Nothing..."

"Somethings wrong. I can tell. It's a side effect of knowing you for thirteen years," I stated.

"Nothings wrong!"

"Max!"

"OKAY, FINE! SETH AND I BOTH SAW PARKER HOOKING UP WITH SOME GIRL AT THE PARTY! THERE I SAID IT! ARE YOU HAPPY?!" She yelled back at me in frustration. I stared at her speachless.

"...w-what?"

"He was cheating on you Kye." I started to feel tears come to my eyes. _I loved him._ I thought to myself. Then I remembered. _Justin. I had been such a bitch to him on the bus..._ That's when I felt tears fall on my cheeks.

"I know hon...I'm sorry. I really am," she said trying to comfort me.

"I. Can't. Believe. I. Was. So. Stupid!" I forced out. "And Justin told me too! But I just fucking told him off! God, I'm such an idiot!"

"No! You're not an idiot! There was no way for you to have known!"

"Yea and when someone I actually liked told me first I didn't believe him!"

"You...what?" She stared at me. "What did you say?"

"I LIKE HIM OKAY?! But I thought that I loved Parker so when Justin told me, I thought he was just saying that to break us up..." I explained sobbing.

"Well tell him that!"

"He probably thinks I'm a bitch."

"You never know until you try." I sat there and cryed some more. Then I looked up. "Listen Kye, I've gotta go eat dinner now but, just know that I love you. And...do what you think is right. Okay?" I nodded.

"Okay. Night." And she exited the chat. I went to the bathroom and wiped my face. My eyes were bloodshot red and my face was blotchy. I looked in the mirror for a minute. _Tell him your sorry._ I walked out of my room and knocked on his door. Chaz opened the door. "Hey is Justin here? I need to talk to him." I tried to look behind him.

"Um, Kye this is kinda a bad time, come back later?"

"It's kinda urgent." I slipped through the door and opened the door to his room. Big mistake.

  
  
  


 

 


End file.
